


My Milkshake Brings All The Boys

by VelvetSky



Series: Not Just a Game [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Captain America: Civil War (Movie), F/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 16:52:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10517886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetSky/pseuds/VelvetSky
Summary: Bucky and Darcy pull Steve into a game of silly dirty words that doesn't remain just a game for long.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the Darcyland April Fools Smut Challenge. Day 1 Prompt: Crazy Euphemisms. 
> 
> Completely unbetaed. I don't even guarantee I reread and edited all parts. I just barely finished it. First full on smutty story. Hopefully it is not terrible.

Steve walked into his room at the end of a day to find Bucky and Darcy on the couch giggling. His eyebrow went up without even thinking. Not that either of them being there was surprising. Ever since Steve had located Bucky and brought him back to the compound more than six months ago, the friends had been sharing a two bedroom apartment room. There were an assortment of living options at the compound, and it had seemed like a good idea. Bucky hadn't really trusted anyone else when he first got there, and Steve didn't mind keeping an eye on Bucky and helping him acclimate to life. They had spent so much time in camps and such together during the war, and having sleep overs as kids, living with Bucky wasn't hard to get used to, actually, Steve liked not feeling like he was alone in his room, even though before the other Avengers and such were just down the hall or on the next floor, going back to the days in the Tower even. It was different than having a real roommate. And while he was close with and trusted his fellow Avengers. There was a level of knowledge, closeness, and shared experiences that he had with Bucky that no one else could meet. And that had helped him more than he'd said to feel at home here himself.

Darcy didn't live in their room, but it increasingly seemed like she may as well have. Steve had been mildly familiar with her for a while, admiring her from a afar, as he crossed paths with her repeatedly over the last few years. She had come and gone regularly from the Tower, whenever Jane was there for stints to do research with Selvig, or brainstorm with Banner, or just to visit with Thor. Whenever Jane was there, Darcy was too, and Steve regularly found himself on the look out for her whenever he heard Jane was there to work, or visit. Not that Steve had managed to get to saying much to Darcy. The few times he tried, he always kind of put his foot in his mouth, though Darcy always seemed to smile kindly at him and never seemed like she didn't want to talk to him, he was just terrible at it. But she never stuck around for long enough spans for him to feel like he was winning her over anyway, like he'd done somehow with Peggy all those ages ago. Each time he wondered again and again if she was just a nice person who was taking pity on Captain America, who could beat down an alien invasion or a Hydra attack or killer robots, but couldn't seem to hold a normal conversation with a woman. Maybe she thought it was everyone he had trouble talking to, or just her, he wasn't sure at the time. When she was around though, he thought about her constantly, he'd pretty much figured her to be the woman of his dreams.

He hadn't completely obsessed over Darcy when she wasn't around, he'd focused on work and things like that, even become distracted by a couple light flirtations with a couple of women that ultimately didn't lead to much of anything. Bucky had gotten his footing, mostly, after a few months, and several top ranked neurologists successfully removed his trigger programing and procured he and Steve dates a few times. Bucky had even roped him into an outing, with a couple of women who, while not paid, were very willingly available for no strings attached sexual activity. Bucky had fully made use of that, and convinced Steve to at least dip a toe in, so to speak. Steve kissed both women, did a little light touching of one, and then watched her pleasure herself. That had been interesting, she had then given him a hand job before joining her friend and Bucky. Steve had observed that for a little while, before leaving them to it. It had been an experience he supposed, but it wasn't what he wanted. Bucky said it wasn't really what he wanted either, but it was nice to get back in the saddle, or something like that. Bucky actually hadn't ever been a cad, he liked having a relationship with a woman, he just had a much easier time than Steve at getting into a relationship. Bucky had a long string of them back in the day from the time he turned sixteen until he went off to war, Bucky had rarely been without a girlfriend for more than a couple of months. It gave the illusion that Bucky was a love and leave, different girl all the time kind of guy, but really, the relationships just never worked for very long. It was a complicated time back then, some girls just wanted to have fun, some wanted to get married immediately and start having a family, others were too worried about helping make ends meet for their parents and siblings, they couldn't put in the time with a guy. And then there were all the reasons it didn't click right for Bucky.

Then about three months ago, Jane had decided to take up a more permanent residence at the compound, working with Erik mostly, and doing her own projects. It meant she was there whenever Thor was around, and not off on Avengers or Asgardian business, which meant the couple got to spend a lot more quality time together, while still maximizing their ability to do their jobs. Word had it Darcy was still along for the ride, working as Jane's assistant. Steve had quickly started peeking around corners to see if Darcy was waiting there. He finally found her around one of those corners after nearly a week of looking, to find her laughing and gazing at Bucky, while he flirted relentlessly with her. Steve didn't begrudge his friend the girl, but he couldn't help feeling a little twinge of jealousy. Of course, Bucky knew him too well, and as soon as the three of them were in the room together, Bucky knew Steve was all kinds of hot for Darcy. The two men had discussed it later that night, as Bucky was clearly enamored as well. They kind of agreed to just get to know Darcy better, see if once they got to know her more she was still everything they wanted, and if she even really wanted either of them. After a couple of months it was clear both of them still wanted her. Steve still couldn't tell if she liked him or not, but Bucky said she did, but it seemed like she liked Bucky too. Which left them a little unsure what to do. Thus, she kept hanging out with them, regularly. Usually it was all three of them, but sometimes Steve was occupied with work, and so he'd come home to find them already hanging out without him. And there was that time a couple weeks ago when Darcy had dropped by and Bucky was having a checkup and then going for a work out and wasn't around, but Steve was free from work for the day, and he wound up spending a few hours alone with her. He still put his foot in his mouth a few times, but she didn't seem fazed by it. She smiled and sat close to him and when he stumbled for words, she'd try to pick them up for him. And when he'd run on, saying something stupid, and usually embarrassing, she just giggled and smiled, and told him some story about something weird she'd done to make him feel better about it. He liked that she seemed to try to make sure if he felt embarrassed, he didn't have to do it alone. He still felt like she was the perfect woman for him, but also that she might be perfect for Bucky too. Steve wasn't sure what to do about that.

So, the scene that day wasn't all that strange, the eyebrow was mostly for the giggling, and a general sense Steve got that there was reason to be cautious of that giggling. "What did I walk into here?"

"Come sit." Bucky beckoned with a wave of his hand.

"We found this list of crazy euphemisms found in romance novels." Darcy had a tablet in hand as she tried to stop giggling.

"Crazy euphemisms?" Steve approached cautiously, setting a few things down on the end table, and tossing his coat on the chair, but he didn't sit down. He stood at the end of the couch, a bit unsure.

"Over fluffed ways to refer to body parts, so they don't have to print penis or vulva, or even dick or pussy. Cause apparently those aren't fluffy or pretty enough." Darcy was grinning, and Steve turned redder with each word she said.

"So instead they use terms like member or folds, and those are probably some of the better ones." Bucky really hadn't stopped chuckling lightly since Steve came in.

"Yeah, member and folds are like the least cheesy on the list. And then we started wondering if we could say some of these crazier ones and make it sound sexy. Join us?" Steve wasn't sure if she was trying to kill him, but he was wondering if his serum would protect him from a heart attack as he felt his pulse sort of take off.

Bucky stood up, reached over, grabbed Steve's arm and pushed him down next to Darcy on the couch. Then Bucky flopped back down on the other side of her. "Try it with us. I'm thinking a whisper, but loud enough for the third person to hear."

"Now, are you two whispering to each other too?" Darcy appeared curious, glancing between them. She'd always had a thing for Steve. She didn't get to know him well until Bucky turned up, but he'd always been sweet and funny, and Darcy always enjoyed running into Steve over the years. Then there was Bucky, who was a charmer from the start, who quickly showed layer on layer of deeper thought and emotion. She found the same was true of Steve, once they were all hanging out and he seemed to get more at ease around her. Bucky had said Steve had always been nervous around girls growing up. She didn't think she'd stand a chance with them both whispering things, even ridiculous words, in her ears. 

Steve shook his head, Bucky spoke, "no, just to you. Cause the ideas is to make it a turn on. I'm not sure if Steve and I can turn each other on, especially not with these crazy words."

"Now that doesn't sound fair though, you guys will be double teaming me." Darcy pouted, but her eyes said she was already playing with them both.

"Doll, you already have an unfair advantage just sitting here, look at you." Bucky grinned at her and she stuck her tongue out at him, and blushed slightly. Steve sat processing what this little game was going to entail, he leaned a little to try to read the tablet that Darcy had sat on the coffee table.

Darcy's hand then landed on Steve's knee, and her gaze on him, "what do you think? Want to see how fast you and Bucky can make me blush?"

Steve's cheeks were probably a fair deal pinker than Darcy's were, especially now that her attention seemed to be on him.

"Oh, he's playing." Bucky leaned in, his chin resting on Darcy's shoulder, an arm around her back, at which point her other hand took up residence on Bucky's knee. 

Steve shot a look at Bucky that was half 'I'm going to kill you' and half 'oh my god you're not helping me'. Bucky then reached a little farther, all the way around Darcy and grabbed Steve's wrist and pulled it around the back of her. Planting Steve's hand firmly on Darcy's hip. Bucky then curled his arm back around Darcy, but pressed his hip close, just to make sure Steve left his hand there, by pinning it in place. When Darcy's smile got a little warmer and more playful at his hand arriving on her hip, Steve wasn't about to move it. He might have been nervous, but when a beautiful woman responded clearly positively to him, he didn't back off, or at least tried not to. But he supposed maybe he would have way back when, so maybe that was why Bucky was making sure.

"How?" Steve wasn't even sure what else to ask, or that he was sure he wanted to play, though something about it was appealing, but it was probably mostly just his proximity to Darcy at the moment.

"We take turns whispering one of the terms in the others ear, and try to make it sound sexy. And whoever turns someone else on first, I guess is declared winner." Darcy smiled, that was already turning Steve on, so he was probably a goner. 

"We'll think up some kind of prize or something after." Bucky was grinning, leaned into Darcy, glancing between her and Steve.

She glanced over at Bucky and then at the tablet, which was placed on the table so they all could sort of see it. "How about we start simple," she rubbed her lips together and leaned in close to Steve, her hand only then moving from his knee to his cheek as if to keep him from leaning away, not that he was about to lean away from her when she was getting closer. And she got close, her fingers brushed his cheek and she breathed into his ear, her voice soft and low, "manhood."

Steve inhaled long and hard, his eyes closing for a moment until her fingers slid down his jaw and away. She was still looking at him though, a gentle smile on her lips. Darcy then felt Bucky's hand rub gently on her back and she turned to look at him. He leaned in close, "shaft." Her hand slid from the top of Bucky's knee to curling along the inside of his thigh nearest his knee. The way he said that word sounded downright filthy, and she loved it, maybe too much.

They both looked over at Steve after a moment, it was his turn. He knew technically what he was supposed to do, but he was still a little uncertain about doing it. Bucky nudged the tablet at him on the table. Steve took a look, hoping to find something that wasn't too weird seeming, since he had to say it to Darcy, and try not to sound like an idiot. After a deep breath, he decided on the smallest, simplest word on the list, leaning in a little, still looking in her eyes while many inches away. She lifted her hand again, the tip of her middle finger on the underside of his chin, she pulled him softly, and dipped her head in close to him, her cheek brushing his. He was supposed to be trying to turn her on by saying a word, but he was fairly sure he was far more turned on than she was, still, he whispered, "rod."

She made this tiny little sigh like sound that he just barely heard because she was so close, and he had extra heightened senses from the serum. As she pulled back her nose lightly trailed across his jaw, and Steve had to try to stifle the shudder that went through his insides and threatened to get out. Bucky watched them both with interest. He was fairly sure she liked them both, and he knew Steve liked her, and so far, he was feeling like this experiment was just proving it. Before Darcy could completely regain her senses, Bucky leaned into her, "honey stick," he also dragged his index finger down her spine for added effect. Her hand had been somewhere in the air between Steve's face and leg when Bucky whispered in her ear, at which time, her hand reached for and gripped Steve's leg, about mid thigh, at the same time the other hand squeezed Bucky's leg rather firmly. Steve's free hand took hold of her wrist, not too firmly, but enough he hoped she left her hand right where it was. He liked the feeling, though too much higher and he might get himself into trouble. Bucky's metal hand meanwhile reached to trace shapes on her knee.

It was possible she'd already lost this one, but Bucky didn't really let her breathe before taking his turn. "That was not fair." The twitch of a smile at the corner of her mouth said she liked it though, as she looked over at Bucky.

"Gotta use every advantage I can." He kissed her shoulder through her shirt. All three of them were dressed fairly casually, jeans for everyone, though Darcy's were those wonderfully snug ones that Bucky loved. Steve loved them too, but he hadn't actually told her that before, Bucky had once or twice. Both of the guys had tee shirts, while the one she wore had been altered, the neck was cut lower from a standard tee neck to a much wider one, where it almost slipped off one shoulder, and exposed both her bra straps a bit, more on one side than the other though. The more happened to be the right side, near Steve. Darcy giggled softly at Bucky and sighed.

"This is making me think of that silly Milkshake song." Both guys looked confused for a moment she looked like she was about to explain before shaking her head and picking up the tablet, Darcy found the clip online easily and showed it, Steve just looked shocked, Bucky laughed.

"What does milkshake mean in that context though?" Steve wasn't quite sure.

"I think it's her boobs. They make milk, they shake, boys like it." Bucky was still chuckling, and eyeing Darcy's chest. "I bet your milkshake brought all the boys to the yard." Bucky licked his lips, and she could actually hear Steve's hand smack his forehead.

Darcy laughed, and blushed, "not really. A few, but not the decent ones usually. And that song was way too popular for a couple of months when I was like fifteen, enough that there was a group of idiot boys in my class who took to shouting at every girl in the class with a B cup or better 'you can bring your milkshake to my yard anytime'. It was crass, and gross."

"What did you do? Did they shout it at you?" Steve had no idea who these guys were, for all he knew they'd grown out of such crap in years since, but part of him still wanted to punch them for harassing Darcy.

"They did shout it at me. First time I flipped them off, second time I told them I hear it again, toward anyone I'd pepper spray them.They shut up after that." Darcy had always stood up for herself and others when teasing and bullying came into play. Though she'd possibly had a couple of exs who were very subtle about their demeaning comments, and it took her a few times before letting them have it.

Both guys smiled at that. "Good. At least maybe they learned a lesson from it." Steve felt a little better about not being able to punch them, knowing Darcy had put them in their place for it, at the time. 

"I did also learn to belly dance because of that song. So that was kind of cool." Darcy shrugged and smiled, not entirely sure why that little nugget had slipped out.

"How did that happen?" Bucky put his metal elbow to his knee, and his chin in his hand. He looked ready for mid-game story time. Darcy giggled at the way he looked, then glanced to see Steve looking somewhat adorably curious as well, his head tilted slightly, big puppy eyes. They definitely did not play fair.

"The beat is kind of not like a lot of other songs, and my friend said it sounded kind of like a song someone might belly dance to. She had kind of been curious about it for a while, so we took a few classes. She didn't want to go alone, so I figured why not. It was kind of fun, and was an easy way to get some movement and exercise without having to do the gym thing. I was never going to go take a jog, so it was an activity I could handle. And it was something I could do easily at home even after I stopped the classes." Darcy took a few more belly dance classes in college, and was actually kind of good at it, considering. But she didn't really do it in front of people.

"Got any moves?" Bucky was still sitting like it was story time. She shrugged, trying to brush it off without drawing attention. She might have had moves, but it also involved showing off her least favorite part of her body. Bucky rubbed her back a little, "just a little move?"

"Nobody wants to see that." Darcy shook her head. They were perfectly cut human specimens, she was not.

"Why would you say that?" Steve spoke before he thought. The way she said it sounded self critical to his ear.

"Because no one wants to see my belly jiggle." Her head shaking yet again, and sticking her tongue out at the idea, her face scrunched up.

"Isn't that part of belly dancing, that's part of it's appeal. And I doubt you jiggle much, at least not other than in the milkshake zone." Bucky grinned, he was trying to make her laugh, cause she seemed slightly unsure now. He didn't want that. He wanted her feeling good, and he'd drop the idea if that did the trick, but he also wanted her to know he didn't see anything unappealing about her. Darcy did giggle a little, and she was fairly sure Steve had just smacked Bucky's side behind her back.

"He's being a little crass, but I don't think he's wrong." Steve spoke carefully, his gaze fixed on her. "You don't have to do anything that makes you uncomfortable, but I bet you look amazing."

Darcy found, every now and then, Steve's eyes got all gleaming with sincerity, it was hard to find anything remotely disingenuous or self serving in his statement when he looked like that saying it. "I don't know about amazing. Okay, maybe, sometimes."

"You are beautiful, Darcy." Bucky was much bolder than Steve, but even he made some moves carefully. His metal hand moving to Darcy's abdomen, stretching his fingers over her, while his other arm around her back hugged her close. He kissed her shoulder again and let his head rest to her temple.

It was a very hard to argue with that kind of argument. Darcy's hand went over Bucky's when he touched her stomach, it wasn't discomfort so much as just nerves. Steve tightened his arm around her back as well, his other hand squeezing her knee, not bold enough to follow Bucky's lead touching her in the place that she seemed to be a bit self conscious about. Sometimes he wished he had that boldness in this area of his life, but when he was around women, particularly ones he liked, he was definitely not Captain America, bold and fearless. He was Steve Rogers, awkward and sometimes in his head, still that scrawny little guy girls never looked twice at, assuming they saw him at all. She looked over at Steve when he held her a little closer also. What was even happening, had she actually become the filling in some kind of super soldier sandwich? Those big greyish blue eyes of hers, usually they were all playful and sort of laughing even if she wasn't. At the moment they looked a little surprised, maybe overwhelmed, but not scared, Steve didn't think she looked bothered, just a little surprised like she was processing what was happening. He wasn't really sure what was happening either, though he felt like maybe Bucky had at least had a plan when this all started. Though he didn't think this moment was in Bucky's plan. "You've always reminded me of the pin up girls of our day. They were curvy and drop dead gorgeous."

Steve blamed the look in her eyes for what came out of his mouth. He didn't regret it long when the soft smile hit not only her lips, but her eyes as well. "He's right, we all had pictures of those pin up girls. Got a lot of us guys through The War." Bucky had definitely been one of those guys. "If you'd feel better, we'll both take our shirts off too."

Darcy gripped one each of their wrists, giggling softly. "You two are basically Adonises. I'm not sure if that makes me feel better or not."

"Doll, I have a metal arm, I'm not, I have scars going all around where the metal meets skin, and it doesn't look pretty. And he didn't used to be, and trust me, he still remembers that." Bucky was huddled in so close to her, they might as well have been sharing a seat, they could have been. Not that she didn't get cuddly with him when they hung out before, but this was sort of a new level, and Darcy was still not completely sure what it meant, especially with Steve pressed up against the other side of her. He was close, but not quite as fully in her space as Bucky was, not that she minded any of it, she just didn't know what it meant. When she glanced at Steve when Bucky mentioned him, Steve nodded at her with a look that appeared, maybe, more nervous than she was.

"I suppose maybe. It might help." She shifted, standing up slowly, the guys gradually releasing her as she did. Once on her feet, she turned to face them. Her hands on the hem of her shirt she took a few breaths.

Bucky smiled at her and slowly peeled off his shirt first. She'd never seen him without one, she'd never seen his scars, or where that metal arm met his body. Other than the scars, his body was pretty much perfection, and the scars didn't bother her. Her expression read concern to him, but not anything more worrying. He just didn't want it to be so ugly to her, it ran her off. Pretty much the one and only reason he'd never taken his shirt off in front of her before. "What do you think?" The playful semi-cocky tone Bucky often used wasn't there, replaced with a hint of vulnerability.

"Does it hurt?" Darcy wondered as the wondering came out of her mouth, before she could check it with her brain.

"Not anymore. You can touch it, if you want." Her nod was slow, but her gaze was fixed on his. Bucky shifted, putting his left shoulder forward so she could easily see and touch it. Darcy took a few moments to move her fingers over his damaged flesh, one hand, then both, one trailing down the front, the other the back. As she did, Bucky gradually slid his arms around her legs, watching her as she slowly took in seemingly every single little jagged scarring. Steve sat quiet, watching, while he wanted to be touching her, he wanted Bucky to have his moment, to feel okay with his scars. And there was something sort of sweet in the way Darcy touched Bucky, the care, the thoroughness with which she traced his wounded skin.

Once she finished she eased back and Bucky did the same, leaning back into the couch. Darcy pulled off her shirt and dropped it on the table behind her. While she had not anticipated her bra really being seen, she always liked feeling sexy when she was hanging out with Steve and Bucky, so she usually picked out underwear that she felt good in. The bra she had on was red, lightly lined, with black lace laid over the band and half of the cups. It also plunged in front and pushed a little, giving her loads of cleavage. Her underwear, while not on view, matched the bra as well, red with black lace covering large parts of the red fabric with a little red bow a couple inches below her bellybutton, which was also about where the waist of her jeans came to. Steve and Bucky stared for a solid minute before Steve realized he was just staring at her chest and turned red and looked down at his knees. Bucky licked his lips and kept staring, his gaze rolling down her legs and back up to her face and back to her chest. Darcy was used to stares, but didn't always appreciate them from random dudes, but from these two, she very much appreciated the staring. The more they stared, the straighter she stood, the more her chest popped out, and the less she worried about how her stomach looked. When Steve looked down though, Darcy reached her hand out and brushed her fingers along his jaw, lifting his chin and his gaze. The smile she gave him when he caught eye contact with her was like warm spring sunshine.

Steve could have gotten completely lost there. Then Bucky smacked his arm, "take your shirt off for the lady." He shot Bucky a brief look of annoyance for disrupting his moment, to which Bucky simply smirked, before looking back at Darcy. Steve quickly tossed off his shirt, an expectant look in his eyes, as he pressed his lips together. Still, he half expected her to look at him and not be interested, like almost every other beautiful woman before.

"You actually are perfect." Darcy blushed, but grinned as well, looking Steve up and down, and up and down again.

Steve blushed, "I'm not." Shaking his head, he never, ever thought himself perfect in any way. His eyes shifting away, but not for long. He caught motion, despite his eyes being almost closed and looking down and away, and then he felt her lips on his cheek. Steve looked at her as she pulled back. He had to take a few breaths to keep himself steady after the sensation of those soft lips on his skin, making his cheek tingle, a sensation that was slowly creeping all through his body.

"It's easier to dance with music." Darcy seemed to be considering her moves, and Bucky quickly pulled up the Milkshake song again and hit play. Darcy laughed softly, "I guess that will work."

Steve chuckled a little at the music as well, and sat back to watch her. Darcy started with a little hip motion, then belly isolation, turning around, and more hips, which also was like a classy butt shake, and yes, she jiggled a little, she knew it. She kept going though, when they both seemed completely mesmerized. She noticed both men lick their lips, and Bucky shifted to sit forward a little more. When she turned back to face them, she realized his face was less than a foot from her stomach as she rolled, and bumped, and shook with the music. Bucky was biting his tongue, once or twice literally, because he was trying to stop himself from declaring her the most delicious looking milkshake ever, and that now he wanted to taste her. All true, but even he didn't think he should say that. Not at this point.

She didn't dance for the whole song, perhaps half of it, and then stopped it and put the screen back to the euphemisms list. They both clapped for a couple of moments which made her blush. Bucky reached for her hand and before she could think about the fact she was still shirtless, he was pulling her down to sit again. Darcy found herself quickly nestled between them. Bucky's arm wrapped around her back again, this time she could feel his skin on hers, it was more electric than she'd expected, she almost jumped when she felt Steve's hand spread over her lower back, but she contained the jump. The flood of energy through her body was unstoppable though.

"Let's keep playing," Bucky glanced at the tablet and leaned into Darcy's ear, "love button." She couldn't contain the energy in her body any longer, she actually trembled, between Bucky's breath in her ear, and Steve slowly leaning in closer to her on the other side, his right hand sliding over her knee and finding her hand as his lips found her shoulder.

Steve wasn't really even thinking, he was too caught in the sensations running through his body. He saw Bucky kiss her shoulder a couple times, she hadn't seemed to mind, and then she actually kissed his cheek, and before he'd even realized completely, his lips were grazing over her shoulder, and there was no shirt in the way. When she trembled, Steve's arm went all the way around her back and tried to hug her close. "You okay?" Whispering the words in her ear.

Darcy nodded, one hand on each guy, fingers pressing into thighs. "I think you two are winning this game though."

"That's okay, it's fun. Keep going." Bucky was now speaking quietly into her ear also. This was definitely not playing fair, but Darcy also kind of loved the game, though she maybe wanted it to not just be a game, though she didn't really know what that would mean so she didn't bring it up. The words they were saying were completely cheesy, but they still sounded sexy as hell being whispered in her ear by Steve and Bucky.

After a quick glance at the tablet, Darcy leaned to whisper to Steve, "velvet encased steel." Her voice went low, breathy, and her hand shifted a little high on his thigh. It took all of Steve's self control to not just kiss her until they couldn't breathe. He wanted to touch her so bad, in ways he'd never touched a woman, but he wasn't that bold. But it was just about the only thing on his mind either. Of course her hand just an inch from the ever increasing throbbing in his groin only made his mind fuzzier. Bucky could hear each thing whispered, and even though it was not breathed in his ear, the way she sounded had his blood flowing faster. He didn't expect her to turn to him so quickly, her voice all warm and breathy, "pink pearl."

Bucky had one arm around her back, his hand at her side, those two words had him trying to pull her closer, his fingers rubbing the side and underside of her breast through her bra, without considering what he was doing, that lace on her bra had been enticing his fingers to feel and play even before that, he'd just been sticking to the band on her back and side. His metal hand had found its way back to her belly. Darcy was always slightly surprised that his hand wasn't cold. She saw metal and expected cold, but it was as warm as skin, and even at times felt soft, she wasn't sure why or how that was. If it was something his hand could do, or just her imagination. The way he squeezed her almost made her shudder again. She was glad she wasn't a dude, or it probably would have been blatantly obvious how turned on she was. Neither Bucky or Steve was too far from blatantly obviously aroused, but she hadn't noticed yet, she was too overwhelmed with hands on her body, and mouths faintly caressing her skin. Steve kept nipping at her shoulder, and Bucky's nose was in her hair, his lips casually grazing her neck.

Steve didn't wait for her to turn toward him, he took his turn whispering in her ear, "rosebud."

When she did turn her head in response she got, "petal soft folds of her womanhood" spoken all rough and deep, Bucky's lips so close Darcy could feel them brushing her earlobe. Her hands both inched higher on their legs, and realized they were as blatantly aroused as she knew she was. Her hands were still technically on each of their legs, but she was close enough. As her gaze went from one crotch to the other, she felt her pussy clench. Bucky's metal hand swept down from her stomach to dip his fingers under the waist of her jeans, over her panties still, but his fingers rubbed at her mound, it was enough implication to move her hand from his very upper thigh, to rub gently at the bulging in his jeans. When she did, Bucky groaned softly, his lips still at her ear, the sound felt like it reverberated through her whole body before it landed right between her legs. 

"The lady parts get a lot of analogies to flowers, don't they?" Steve was fairly sure he had been rosy cheeked for the entirety of their game, though it was likely getting brighter. He watched Bucky's fingers half disappear into her jeans, and her hand rub at his crotch, and Steve just wanted her to do the same to him.

"Well, they do have a sort of flower like appearance, so I suppose I get why it's used, but some of them are pretty crazy sounding." Bucky shrugged, his nose trailing down Darcy's jaw.

"Do they, really?" Steve had watched that one lady touch herself, but the room had been dim, she had been sitting several feet away from him, and he did not move or look closer, he'd actually been drawn to watching her face, at the time more than anything else, though he'd casually tried to gather what her hand was doing. But getting a detailed view of her lady parts had not been one of the things he'd done.

Darcy then looked at Steve, "have you never looked close at one?" She assumed maybe back in the day, oral wasn't as widely acceptable of a practice, so he'd never looked up close at one. She didn't figure he'd barely even gotten near a woman in the first place. Steve just turned even redder.

"He hasn't. Hasn't touched one either." Bucky leaned into Darcy's ear, but was looking at Steve, who kind of looked like he might murder Bucky, but that was okay. If this went well, Steve would thank him later. Steve felt Darcy's fingers softly squeeze his leg, her fingers stretched down the inside of his thigh, her pinkie finger brushing the bulge in his jeans just slightly. Steve's hips shifted a little, part uneasiness about what was happening, what it meant, where it was going, what he should do, and part because he wanted her to touch him more.

She obliged him without Steve having to ask, her fingers rubbing over the crotch of his pants, He groaned louder than he wanted to, and his face buried in her shoulder. "Maybe I should help you with this, and then if you want to see how flower-like a pussy looks..." Steve's eyes got wide and he lifted his head to look at Darcy again, nodding softly as she stared back at him.

"Maybe we could touch the petals of your lotus flower, and even dip our fingers in your flowery pool." Bucky's metal fingers had softly gripped her mound, his middle finger was rubbing just low enough to graze the beginnings of her hood through her panties, when his voice got deep, almost like he was speaking inside a moan the way his voice rolled through her. She really moaned then, her body leaning into Bucky, her hips rocking into his finger still rubbing at her, the rest of his hand pressed into her mound. His metal hand felt like it molded perfectly to her body there. The flowery euphemisms didn't even matter, the way he said it, and the actual meaning of the words had her shuddering and her legs spreading. "Is that a yes?"

"Oh fuck." Darcy had no other words for how she felt or the things going through her head.

"We can do that too, if you want." Bucky was still playing a game with her, and he was definitely winning. He fully intended to make sure she got a prize too though.

Her hands rubbed at both of them, hearing them both breathing hard, the beginnings of soft groans and moans echoing in her ears. Darcy needed just a little bit of her control back, at least for a little bit. The way they both had her trembling had her excited, but a little bit nervous too, because she'd never in her life felt like she'd been so overwhelmed and possessed by a man's words or touch as she did now by Bucky and Steve. Perhaps it was because it was both of them, but she wasn't so sure that was it. The level of need and want she felt for them had her a little scared, not of them, but of how she felt. She felt safe between them, nothing either had said or done made her think if she said stop and meant it, that they wouldn't immediately cease and desist. They always seemed to want to make her happy and comfortable, anytime she was with them. It was all just her own sensations and feelings, emotional and physical, that had her spun. Darcy took a few deep breaths, her hands slowly and lightly rubbing them both. Their gazes on her, intense, eyes wide, taking in her every move and look. Bucky pulled his hand back to her abdomen. She seemed to want to touch them first perhaps, he didn't mind that. He knew he'd laid it on hard, but he could see her maybe wanting a little control back, it was a feeling he could appreciate. His lips moved faintly over her shoulder again as his hands gently rubbed her skin.

Steve was keeping quiet, observing, mostly Darcy, though he glanced a few times toward Bucky, looking for cues. Steve was reasonably good at reading people in general, but when dealing with women, especially in a situation such as this, he didn't have full confidence that he knew what to do. Bucky had experience, so he was trying to follow his lead. He had noticed Darcy seeming a bit overwhelmed. When Bucky backed off his touch, Steve did too, though his hands had been on her back and knee to begin with. He leaned in close to her, his hand moving from her knee to brush his fingers softly up and down her arm. Her gaze turned to him, her lips slightly parted. He leaned just a little closer, until she closed the gap, her lips pressing softly to his and moving gently. Her lips massaging his for few head spinning moments, Steve's fingers curling into her skin, around her arm, and into her hip. She made a tiny gasp when he did, before her lips moved a little harder against his. His lips simply followed her lead, happy to go wherever she took him.

While Bucky may have wished she'd kiss him like that, and hoped she would soon enough, he had to smile at how blissful Steve looked, getting to really 'kiss the girl,' finally, properly, one he really cared for, loved. His friend had waited far too long for that. Yes, Bucky knew Steve loved Darcy, even though Steve was dancing around using the word when they talked about her, too afraid to even admit it to himself, Bucky suspected. Even when Bucky had himself declared that he was falling in love with Darcy. It was about then Bucky had decided they should just see what happened, see if Darcy really liked them back in the ways they wanted, in the ways they loved her. If she did, then Bucky was of the mind, and had casually mentioned it to Steve, who after a moment of 'what?!' seemed to become okay with the notion they could share Darcy, provided Darcy was interested. The risk was she'd not want them, or maybe worse, only want one of them. Either one would have backed off though and let the other have her if that was her desire. But Bucky actually didn't like that idea, even if he were the one she chose, because he wanted Steve to be happy too. Though Bucky kind of highly doubted that she wouldn't want Steve. Bucky figured if anyone was to get left out, it would be him. Because why wouldn't it be. But he was starting to believe that maybe they had a shot, maybe, if Darcy was playing the game this far, going with it, and seeming to respond as wonderfully as she had to both their attentions, then maybe, just maybe, they'd found their girl. He just watched, his hands still on her, holding her, and she still managed to be gently stroking him through his jeans. Bucky really needed to get his pants off, because then, that stroking she was doing might actually get him off. But he refused to do anything to disrupt Steve's kiss with her.

Only after a minute or so, when Steve and Darcy's lips parted, did Bucky shift. Darcy turned her head, smiling softly at Bucky. She thought maybe he wanted a turn, and now that she'd gotten a taste of Steve, she needed to try Bucky. Before he could suggest them all maybe losing their pants, her lips came far too close for him to ignore them. Bucky's lips practically leapt that inch toward hers. His hand moved from her back up, into her hair, holding her head. The pace was a little faster than the kiss she'd had with Steve. She had no ranking for better, they were both take her breath away amazing, just different, with their own qualities, much like the two men who possessed those lips that produced those kisses. Where Steve had pretty much solely followed her lead in the kiss, Bucky was punctuating the kiss with his own statements. He was letting her guide it mostly, Darcy was appreciating them both seeming to allow her a little control back for a bit, she had just felt like she needed it. But here and there, his tongue flicked at her lips, or his lips nipped a little at her. She liked it, she didn't need all the control, she just needed to not feel like she was spinning out with no control. Maybe she could do that in a bit, but it had startled her, and now she was feeling a little less out of control. No one timed the kisses, and while she kissed Bucky, Steve just watched, actually fairly closely. He figured perhaps he could learn something, and it was kind of interesting watching her. Were it anyone else, Steve would have been crazy jealous of some other guy getting to kiss her, touch her, be with her, even for a moment, but he found he was comfortable with sharing her with Bucky.

They pulled back from the kiss, and Bucky shifted, disrupting her rubbing him for a moment as he reached for the fly of his jeans. "Okay, it's pants off time." He stood up, Steve following his lead. Both men quickly discarding their pants, leaving Darcy to sit and watch. She could have taken off her own jeans, but she was way too distracted.

"Boxer briefs, how modern of you both." Darcy giggled and couldn't resist reaching out and brushing a hand down the back of each one's underwear. Waistband down, over the curve of their butts, and down their thighs. As she did, she felt Steve's butt cheek tighten, forget quarters, she could have bounced a whole piggy bank off that ass.

"I like them, the snugger feeling verses boxers is kind of comforting, but they aren't as tight and constricting feeling as briefs. Kind of the best of both." Bucky chuckled, halfway turning around to look at her. His thumb tugged down gently at the hip of his underwear, "you want them to stay on, or come off?"

Steve hadn't quite thought about getting completely naked, but as the thought went through his head, he found little argument there. Darcy was playing with them now, taking a moment to think about it, leaning back and tapping her finger to her lips, 'hmmm'ing, before finally declaring, "off."

Bucky stripped his underwear off immediately, tossing them aside and paying no attention to where they went. Steve slid his off with a bit more attentiveness, and tossed them onto the nearby chair. Something about that made her giggle, in watching the process of them taking off their underwear, she hadn't really taken a look until they were both standing before her, naked. Bucky had his hands on his hips, while Steve seemed unsure what to do with his hands, he kept fidgeting. They were both something to behold. Steve looked a little longer, while Bucky seemed thicker, but neither was small on any front, nor were they so large as to be disconcerting. After a couple of deep breaths, a grin spread across Darcy's face. She crooked a finger at each of them, and the guys were back on the couch, smooshing her between them again.

Darcy's hands went back to their now freely standing penises. Her gaze traded back and forth with every stroke or two. She was starting slow, and they started groaning soft and deep. Bucky's fingers danced around the back of her bra, when he caught eye contact with her when she looked over at him, his fingers toying with the hooks of her bra. "May I?"

"Yes." She gave the tip of Bucky's dick a little extra brush with her thumb just as he popped the hooks. He not only groaned, but he trembled slightly. Darcy pulled her hands off them only long enough for Bucky to grasp her bra with his metal hand and discard it. As she resumed stroking them, she felt both their stares settle on her breasts. While part of her, inside, still wasn't certain she looked all that good sitting there, her stomach probably a little scrunched, no bra now, she was still feeling pretty sexy, the way their gazes rolled over her body. Bucky reached first, his metal thumb tenderly grazing the flesh of her breast. It almost surprised her how fast her shoulders pushed back, and her chest pressed out when he did that. Her reaction seemed an invitation to repeat the action, and when he did, she let her fingers brush over his balls before her hand slid back up his cock. Bucky shuddered again, his hand curling around her breast and squeezing, the metal warm, somewhat soft even, she was really going to have to ask about that later, when she had more blood running to her brain functions. Obviously that was not just a guy problem. She didn't think she'd ever had so much blood flow going to her pussy that she didn't feel like she had full thought capacity, but this evening was teaching her otherwise.

"Would it be okay if we took these off you?" Bucky's hand moved down from her breast to her jeans.

Darcy nodded, expecting she'd have to let go of them, but as soon as she nodded her approval, they had her unbuttoned, unzipped, and lifted just enough to pull them off her, leaving her in just her panties, in practically no time. They said nothing to each other, she registered only the briefest of glances between Steve and Bucky before they perfectly orchestrated the removal of her pants. She was definitely in trouble with these two. She giggled a little, grinning at the quick and efficient work. "I'm never winning against you two, am I?"

"Might depend how you define winning." Steve's fingers ever so lightly skimmed over her breast. It felt like the filthiest thing anyone ever said to her, her finger brushing down the center of his balls. Steve groaned deep.

Darcy was doing her best to give them both ample attention, but she wasn't sure if she was doing it well, not that either of them seemed bothered. She was trying to stroke them evenly, but Steve had her right hand, which was her more dominant hand, and she was fairly sure she was doing a better job there. Bucky wasn't complaining though, his metal hand was squeezing and fondling her breast, and his lips kept drifting around her skin. Shoulder, cheek, upper arm, neck, chest, finally leaning a little more and sucking her nipple into his mouth. Darcy moaned, and her left hand probably was doing little more than holding his penis. Her focus was scattered at best, and when Steve's breath got fast, and he sort of hummed, his fingers starting to squeeze her side and breast, nearing his peak, she stroked him quicker, three times, then rubbed the the head with her thumb, before he came on his legs, mostly. Steve had cried her name at climax, his head leaning into her shoulder, for a moment his teeth gently pressed into skin to stop further vocals, which made her tremble a little, her hand slowing as he softened.

When Steve shifted, like he might be moving to get up, Darcy put her hand on his leg. She smiled at him before leaning over to clean him up. Her hand pulled off Bucky to make sure she had proper balance as she licked Steve's legs clean. Bucky didn't mind, he watched her, his right hand reaching into her hair along with Steve's right hand. They held her hair back so it didn't get in her way, and so they could better see her. Steve was running his other hand over her back, kissing every bit of her skin he could reach with his lips. Bucky's lips were doing the same, while his metal hand massaged her breast. Darcy hummed softly as she finished. It was then she noticed Steve was already hard again. Her eyes got a little wider, "whoa."

"Super soldier everything it seems." He sort of chuckled, while blushing hard.

"I didn't even get as good a cocktail as Steve, I don't think, and from what I've found, personal experiments, five minutes, max, and I'm good to go again." Bucky punctuated the comment by flicking his tongue at Darcy's earlobe.

"Oh god!" She was almost certain, if all they did was speak softly in her ears, she could have come on their voices alone at that point. "I am definitely not winning this game."

"Again, depends how you define winning. But if at any point you want to stop, just say the word and we will. Otherwise, I bet we could get you to win the most orgasms game." Bucky's metal fingers rubbed for just a moment at her mound. Darcy made a shuddering sigh before turning her attention toward Bucky, both hands reaching to stroke him. Steve took the opportunity to map Darcy's upper back and right shouler with his lips, his fingers trailing along as well, though his right hand occasionally strayed out on its own, wandering down her arm to her elbow, or skating over her thighs, even gliding over her breast. Bucky's hand was still in her hair. He pulled her into a kiss as her hands rubbed, slowly building in pace, her second hand using just her finger tips to tickle his balls one moment then circle the head the next. The mix of a rhythmed stroke, and playful fingers teasing in different places had him hovering on edge for what seemed like quite a while as he groaned, finally having to break off their kiss as he climaxed, a deep growl from his throat, as he came all over his legs, and Darcy's. Darcy leaned in, just as she had with Steve, and began licking Bucky's legs. She took her time, tasting him, her lips sometimes sucking a moment after a spot was clean. The guys hands in her hair, gazes on her as she licked and sucked over Bucky's legs.

The bit of Bucky's come that had wound up on Darcy's thigh had gotten spread around by her breast, and on her breast. She started to move a hand to do something about it, but Steve grabbed her hand, and Bucky leaned in to lick her thigh, then her breast. He had her cleaned up fairly quick, but his tongue continued to play around her nipple. Darcy was starting to wonder if they had some kind of telepathic power she didn't know about. They barely even had to glance at each other, and they moved in perfectly timed motions with the other. After all those years growing up together, and then several intensive years on the battlefields, Bucky and Steve did seem to have a sixth sense about each other. They knew each other better than anyone else, knew each other nearly as well as they knew themselves, anticipating the others next move was second nature. It had been a vital tool of survival during the war. Here, it was just a useful way to lavish their girl with more attention than perhaps she ever even needed, but was going to get anyway.

Still, Bucky asked each step, "ready to let Steve get to know what a dewy little flower a pussy can be?" He kept using those terms they'd been laughing about earlier, and yet they were making her quiver all over now.

Darcy took a couple of deep breaths before opening her mouth, she just needed the moment, because she got the feeling once she said yes, she wasn't going to have enough sense to control much of anything. She was okay with that, but she just had to prepare herself for the potential onslaught of attention, sensation, and affection in quantities far higher than she'd ever experienced before.

She took just long enough, it made Steve nervous, "you don't have to." When she looked at him, his eyes were wide with concern, his whole expression soft, "I would be very happy just to get to hold you all night."

"Absolutely, Doll. We don't want to rush you. I'm going to keep loving you regardless of anything else. Even if nothing else were to ever happen." All innuendo had dropped from Bucky's voice, all she heard was honest need. And the little sheen in his eyes when she looked at him said the same thing.

"Loving?" Darcy had fallen pretty hard for them both, but really hadn't known what to do about that, especially since they were so close with each other, she wasn't going to hurt that friendship in any way. And she really didn't want one over the other, she loved them both, so she'd accepted it would have to stay a friendly kind of love, even if she desired more, because anything else would create far too many complications for all of them.

"I said that out loud, didn't I?" Bucky blushed now, he didn't do that all that often, but he was blushing hard. He really hadn't meant to let that word slip out, it didn't seem the time, but it did.

"You did." Darcy nodded, while Steve buried his nose in her hair, just behind her ear. He wanted her to know he loved her too, but didn't want to piggyback on Bucky's moment, or for Darcy to think he was just throwing it out there since Bucky had fessed up. Darcy reached her right hand up, sliding over Steve's shoulder and up the back of his neck into his hair. Her whole body felt his sigh.

"He loves you too, you get that right? He's just not so good at saying it." Bucky wasn't about to let Darcy think Steve didn't feel the same way.

"I was kind of wondering." She tried to lean her head into Steve's for a moment, before her focus went back to Bucky. "For the record, I've been falling for you both more each day, ever since I met each of you. I assumed letting it be known that I loved you guys would create some kind of mess that would ruin everything, so I never said."

"Why did you think it would be a mess?" Steve was suddenly sitting straight, the only word she could think of for the look on his face was fear.

She softly nipped his lower lip before speaking, "you guys have such a close friendship, and I loved being around you both, but I assumed that it would have to be a one or other thing. I didn't think I could somehow have you both. So, I preferred to have you both as friends, than maybe one as a boyfriend, if that, and possibly make a mess between you guys. Cause, well, that would have been unforgivable."

"I'd never be able to share you with anyone else. But, Buck is different. You're right, we do have a close friendship. We know each other possibly too well for our own good at times. We've been through unique things that maybe no one else can fully understand, but we kind of get. And we went through so much together, growing up to the war, I guess in a way, we didn't really realize until recently we are kind of a package deal. He and I, we keep each other grounded, and feeling human. I definitely want you as more than a friend, and not just physically. I feel like you fit into this weird hole in both Bucky and I, that no one else can fit, you give us something no one else does. Buck and I, we help each other feel human, but you make us feel alive." Steve was really trying to put it into words, without stumbling all over himself. Bucky was better with words, but Steve wanted her to hear at least some of it from him. He'd gulped softly about halfway through as he was reaching for the right words in his mind. Darcy noticed Steve's eyes had that gleaming sincerity thing again. Her hand softly rubbed at the back of his neck, to which he ran his fingers along her arm.

Darcy looked back at Bucky, he had those big puppy eyes. She sometimes didn't know how he could look coldly fierce at times, when he was training or something, or lost in one of his nightmarish Winter Soldier memories, but then he could look like the sweetest, most innocent thing she'd ever laid eyes on. It was kind of crazy, but Darcy thought it was honest to Bucky's insides as well. He had so much going on in his head. Her own eyes were a little bleary with tears that hadn't quite rolled. Steve's words had her whole body feeling warm, like those words were hugging every single part of her body. Being squeezed between them may have helped with that sensation, but it was exquisite whatever the source. "Does this mean we can call you our girl, for real?"

"Have you guys been calling me your girl? Like when I'm not around, when you talk to each other?" Her left hand reached to touch Bucky's cheek, her fingers moving like she was trying to memorize every little bit of stubble on his face.

"Sometimes, yeah. Actually, I think Nat caught wind of it last week too." Which meant it may have made its way around the Avengers, or possibly not, if Nat thought it was useful to sit on the information. It was hard to know until something got out if she was interested in spilling the gossip or holding onto it for her collection. At least Bucky and Steve assumed Natasha had a little collection of gossip and secrets she liked to hold onto.

"Yes, you can call me your girl for real. Does that make you my boys?" Darcy grinned and giggled a little.

"Makes us anything you want us to be." Bucky was grinning again too, and chuckling softly. Steve had a bit of a grin as well, a little crooked and daydreamy.

She sighed, "I'm ready, if you guys still want to try to overwhelm me with sensations on a level I've never experienced before."

For a moment Steve looked nervous, "I'm not sure if we're that good, or I am."

"Oh, you are. You guys have already done it a couple times tonight. I've already felt things so intense and consuming, that so far exceed anything I've ever felt in my life. Just don't let it go to your heads, okay." She was smiling though, looking back and forth between the two of them.

"Can we let it go to the hard pulse of our arousal?" Bucky dropped his voice deep, let it roll through her like a wave.

Darcy trembled again at the words he basically breathed right into her ear. "Damn it, Bucky, those words should not be that hot."

"But they are, aren't they? I wonder what other words I didn't know were sexy are sexy to you."

"Probably all of them, you perfectly chiseled menace to society."

"I don't think I'm a menace to society anymore. Maybe just to your panties."

Darcy made a noise that was half exasperated and half turned on, while Steve had been stifling a laugh for a few moments that finally busted out. "Does that mean I can just lay back the rest of the night and let you two pleasure me?"

"If that's what you'd like, then yes, it can mean exactly that." Bucky was still using the deep, dirty voice, but he absolutely meant it. He would have happily touched and tasted her all night long while she laid back and just floated in the sensations if that was her desire, and he knew Steve would gladly join him in making Darcy just hum all night long.

"In fact, let's do that, at least for a little bit. If you feel like doing more in a while then you can, but let us take care of you." Steve still had that shimmering sincerity, but he was trailing his fingers over her breast, down her stomach and tickling over her panties while he spoke at the same time.

"Yes," she exhaled it so soft, it was almost just a sigh.

She felt two different hands teasing at the waist of her panties. Darcy lifted her hips, and they slipped her panties off in one smooth, quick motion. Her attention, admittedly, went to Steve, wanting to see how reacted to everything. If this was a new experience to him, she wanted to take that in. Steve had seen some nude shots back in the day, and a few more recently, and then there were the two ladies he and Bucky had played with a little several months ago, but that was the extent of his knowledge, and none of it had been this up close. His fingers softly stroked the little triangle of hair on her mound. Bucky was going to let Steve touch first, it was his first. Bucky could keep himself plenty busy, kissing her should and neck, enjoying the suppleness of her breast.

Watching Steve watching her was a turn on all its own. The way he watched his own fingers moving over her body, the way his fingers stopped their slow trail to feel her a little closer, stroking over something he seemed to like the feeling of. That was something she liked the feeling of. Not that she wasn't highly aware of the tingling sensations being left all over her shoulder and neck, anywhere Bucky's lips traveled, or the warm massage of Bucky's metal fingers on her breast. That thing had to have temperature control or something, because it was not like any metal she'd touched before. Bucky's hand moved down to her stomach, then she was suddenly being moved, his arm around her. Bucky leaned himself back against the arm of the couch, sitting her on his thighs, pulling her back to his chest. His right leg stretched along the couch against the cushions, his left hanging off the edge, foot on the floor. Steve moved to sit close to them, as Bucky's hands gently nudged Darcy's legs. Darcy was flushed all over, spreading her legs when Bucky nudged and Steve scooted in close. Her right foot braced on Bucky's leg, her left leg hooked over his.

Steve's gaze bounced back and forth, from Darcy's face to her pussy. He was slow to touch, his left hand curling around her bent up leg, while his right fingers meandered around the inside of her other thigh. Darcy was tingling so much, it was hard not to touch herself just to get the relief, but she didn't. Normally she had a better handle on herself even when aroused, but then normally she wasn't staring at, touching, being touched by, and being watched by two gorgeous, thoughtful, interesting men, who apparently wanted her more than anything else. Bucky running his fingers over her hips, belly, and breasts, softly and slowly didn't help matters any. "Breathe, Doll." Bucky's voice wasn't all deep and dirty this time, but soft and soothing. His right hand lifted to lightly brush through her hair.

Darcy exhaled, she hadn't realized she'd just barely been breathing. So much anticipation, she actually forgot to breath normally. Her left hand lifted to touch Bucky's face, slide her fingers over his lightly stubbled cheek, while her head leaned gently into the other cheek. Bucky was aroused, and Darcy's butt was softly pressing and rubbing against his erection with each slight movement of her body, but he could wait, he was actually good at that. For the moment he was happy to hold onto her, feel her body on his, and softly touch and be touched. Darcy's other hand drew swirls and shapes over Bucky's skin along his right arm. Steve was close, his fingers had stroked her mound again and traced the curve where the inside of her leg met her body.

"What do you think? Kind of flowery, right? Could probably use a little of that imagination and draw her perfectly into a flower." Bucky looked across at Steve, who looked up and smiled, chuckling lightly. As he spoke, Bucky's index finger strayed over her mound, swirling softly in the short hairs there.

"I probably could. If Darcy would let me try that sometime." Darcy was casually aware of Steve's artistic side, but he'd never actually shown her anything he did. His left hand had moved from her leg, as he stroked each of his index fingers down either side of her pussy. She whimpered softly as he body quivered slightly. Less perceptive or attentive people might not have noticed, but Steve and Bucky definitely noticed. They repeated their actions, but didn't advance farther, letting Darcy settle into the sensation a moment.

"Only if I get to see your art, before, and after. I've heard you guys mention it, but I've never seen it." It had taken her a moment to respond, gathering her senses from the way they were both touching her. Darcy didn't think she'd ever sat this completely naked, legs spread open for this long. Up until today, the thought alone would have made her feel just a bit too naked and exposed, even in front of any of her previous boyfriends, even alone, but she somehow didn't feel all naked and exposed and vulnerable with them. She actually felt very safe, Bucky holding her close, protectively, touching her gently, and Steve, admiring her body like it was the best thing he'd ever seen. She wasn't sure that was true, but when he looked at her, it felt that way.

"I can do that. I wasn't sure if you'd really want to sit and look at my work, and I guess sometimes I get a little nervous about if they're good or not." Steve shrugged a little, his fingers stopped stroking, his hands just resting softly on her upper, inner thighs.

"They're good, Steve. I'm the one who had somewhat questionable art skills." Bucky had taken a few art classes with Steve, way back before The War. He enjoyed it, and he supposed wasn't terrible, but Steve had the real talent.

"You were pretty good too, Buck. Just took you a little longer." Steve had actually always thought Bucky had a good eye, it just seemed to take him longer to achieve the same results that Steve did. Not because he had to fix and redo, but simply because he'd worried himself over it. Steve always thought it was because while Bucky liked art, he was seen a certain way by others, and that didn't always include being good at things like art. Darcy was smiling, looking between them as they spoke, Steve's hands all warm over her inner thighs, and Bucky's fingers still dancing over her mound.

"Maybe I should try drawing her flower too." Bucky slowly rolled his lips against Darcy's skin, just below her ear while Steve grinned at them.

"Well, then I suppose we should get to know the subject." Darcy giggled softly. Steve had been a little nervous, but talking about drawing her with Bucky, and seeing Darcy looking more relaxed while they had softly touched her and talked. He didn't want her to feel exposed or used, even though they'd told her how they felt about her, he wanted to see that she was really alright with this series of events.

"You definitely should if you're going to be drawing it into a flower." Darcy looked down at herself as Steve's hands softly massaged her inner thighs, and Bucky whole hand was beginning to pet her mound. 

"Petals." Steve nearly mumbled as he traced his fingers down her outer folds, then the inner, one index finger for each side, nothing more. Darcy inhaled deep, and exhaled long and Bucky's metal hand gently rubbed her abdomen.

"I can already smell you from here, Doll. Makes me want to taste you." Bucky couldn't resist, because the scent of her was in the air now. He'd caught hints of it earlier, even when she still had her panties on, but only hints. Darcy's legs trembled. "Taste her, Steve. Tell me if she tastes as good as she smells." 

"Not yet. I'm taking my time here. No rushing." Steve didn't even look up, he really was studying every fold and contour of Darcy's pussy, and his fingers were slowly feeling around, between each fold, lightly sliding right down the middle, up over her clit, and down her wet center. He was completely fascinated, feeling her body respond to each touch, listening to the ways her breathing changed. He'd started feeling more with just his right hand, pressing his left softly to her inner thigh, gently holding her leg open, it also allowed him to feel her pulse. He noticed her clench, which made his eyes widen and drew his finger her entrance. Darcy's hips rocked softly as Steve's finger stroked lightly at her wet pussy. It was almost agonizingly slow, but she kind of liked it, and watching his expressions was blowing her mind in ways touch alone couldn't do. He licked his lips as his finger dipped ever so slightly into her, then again, bouncing just at her opening. Bucky's mouth worked her neck, kissing, sucking, licking softly as she moaned. Her hands gripped onto Bucky's forearms. Bucky was softly groaning, he had to do something, so kissing her neck would have to do, because every time Darcy twitched atop him, her ass rubbed against his cock and it was a gloriously slow build.

Steve had never really thought a lot about oral sex or tasting a woman's juices until he arrived in the twenty first century. Sure, he'd heard a few stories, but the notion of ever doing such a thing himself hadn't really occurred to him. Maybe it would have eventually, if he'd gotten that far with Peggy, but he didn't. The War had gotten in the way of romance, and all he'd gotten was a kiss before they were parted by his long sleep. Just getting a hand job from that nice, but somewhat random woman that one night with Bucky a few months back had been a little weird. But this, this did not feel weird, this felt right, and as he felt his fingers covered in her juices, he did want to taste her. He wasn't rushing to oral, he was taking his time, but he paused to take his fingers to his mouth and taste, an action that caught the eyes of both Darcy and Bucky. Steve slowly sucked his fingers clean and made a long 'mmm' sound as his eyes closed for a long moment. Upon opening them again, he saw Bucky lick his lips, he knew his friend wanted a taste too, and Darcy was eyes wide with need and want, her lips slightly parted. Steve pulled his fingers from his mouth with a smile, holding Darcy's gaze, as his fingers returned to her pussy, rubbing with a little more intent this time. Her breath caught as his thumb wiggled softly on her clit and he used two fingers, but only to the first knuckles, to rub her wetness around and dip inside her, just enough to make her desperate for more. Oh, they were both winning the teasing and arousing game. It was a two way tie, but maybe she would win the most orgasms game. Bucky's fingers stroked her mound, and alternated drifting down her outer folds, one side, then the other. When Steve focused his thumb on her clit she came fast, and more intensely than she'd anticipated, all that slow build had somehow fooled her senses about just how intensely that sensation was building inside her. Her body twitched as she came, though she may have bucked or arched more had Bucky not been holding her so close and snug that she didn't have a lot of range of movement, he didn't even have to be forceful, he very easily restrained her body, maybe that had contributed as well to the orgasm.

When Steve pulled is hand away, letting her settle a little, he didn't draw his fingers to his lips again, she kind of wanted to see that look on his face again. But that was okay, she wondered for a moment what next, when she saw Steve extend his fingers, and Bucky leaned in to suck Darcy's juices off Steve's fingers. Darcy inhaled, wide eyed, mouth open as she watched that look appear on Bucky's face, well, slightly different. There was a little smile at the corner of his mouth even before his lips pulled back and Steve's hand dropped to slide the moistness from Bucky's mouth around Darcy's nipple. And then there was a little broader of a grin on Bucky's face as he tugged softly at her bottom lip with his own. Her eyes closed and her lips responded as soon as his lips touched hers, she hummed lightly as he kissed her while Steve squeezed her breast.

She suddenly broke away from the kiss grabbing for more air, when Steve's left hand slid over her pussy, starting to rub softly again, and was quickly joined by Bucky's fingers reaching down going right for her clit. Their hands worked far too well together. Bucky and Steve didn't have to say anything, barely even had to look at each other, to feel what the other was going for. Their hands never got in each other's way, even when they both went at her clit together. Their fingers working a side each, then alternating rubbing right over the top, as Darcy's body rocked. This time she strained a little against Bucky's arm as her hips tried to rock harder than his hold allowed. Bucky's nose brushed across her cheek toward her ear to whisper, "keep breathing, Doll."

Forcing herself to take a long breath on Bucky's advice, his voice had been so gentle and soothing in her ear this time. It was really amazing how he did that. Their fingers didn't stop though, and she gasped softly as Steve slowly slid two fingers inside her, all the way. He felt around inside her a little, like he was mapping every bit of her inside. Bucky looked at Steve then made a motion over her pussy that was different than how he'd been rubbing her clit, though it felt pretty good there. Then she felt Steve's fingers make the same motion inside her, right at that spot. It only took a few motions to bring her over the edge again. Her head dropped back against Bucky's shoulder, and her legs grabbed for things to squeeze, for her left leg it was Bucky's leg, for the right, it was Steve's back. Bucky chuckled gently, kissing her jaw, his metal fingers kneading the flesh of her belly tenderly. Meanwhile Steve's expression was one of surprise, even nervous for a moment at the way Darcy moved, but Bucky's reaction informed his. The wetness that surrounded his hand was incredible, and something he hadn't expected, but wasn't bothered by. However, he did feel a need to somehow try to clean things, even though he did know enough to know sex was messy.

Bucky's fingers slowed over her clit, letting her relax a little, he was starting to feel a slight aching himself, but if she kept wriggling against him, he might just orgasm without anyone having to do anything else. Steve leaned in though, his fingers still inside Darcy, though they weren't moving, he wasn't completely sure of all the procedures, so he figured he'd wait for one of two things, Darcy to tell or otherwise indicate she wanted him to remove his fingers, or he felt like it, whichever came first. He could see the driping wetness from her pussy, and shifted enough to start to lick around his fingers to clean her up, taste her, and maybe excite her again.

The sensation of Steve's tongue on her was a surprise, she had buried her face in Bucky's neck and wasn't watching what Steve was doing. She'd vaguely registered shifting, and felt his fingers still resting inside her. She had just been catching her breath, it kind of felt nice still feeling his fingers inside her, but she hadn't expected the jolt of sensation of a tongue. Darcy's head pulled up, and she looked down her body at Steve looking up at her. Her left hand reached out after a moment to slide into Steve's hair, her leg draped over his back. Bucky's fingers started to move again too, rubbing slow and light at her folds, actually dancing around her clit, but avoiding for a bit actually touching her there.

"Oh my god. So not fair." Darcy managed to get out slowly, one word at a time.

"Do you want us to stop?" Bucky flicked his tongue at her ear.

"No!" The quickness of her reply almost shocked her. Both men chuckled, which when Steve did so with his lips on her pussy, moving toward her clit, she trembled and groaned low and deep. "Do not stop!"

Steve closed his lips around her clit and sucked gently, flicking his tongue at her here and there as his fingers began a leisurely glide in and out. Bucky's fingers were playing the wild card sensation, wiggling at the top of her hood while Steve sucked, or darting down to flick her clit once when Steve pulled back for just a moment, or running up and down her folds, outer, inner, one side, the other side, until his fingers found their way inside her with Steve's. Darcy arched as Bucky's fingers went for the come hither motion while Steve's continued thrusting. The whimpering, gasping cries were all she could do, actual words were beyond her at the moment. Darcy's whole body trembled for at least a minute as she came in a way so intense she had never felt anything like it. The hands and mouth all on her, it was so much sensation from so many places, her mind had completely spun out.

They slowed and pulled out of her after Steve lifted his head, each sucked their own fingers clean as her body continued to twitch and her legs tried to close, but couldn't, she didn't have quite enough control to maneuver that. Bucky's metal arm moved, his hand went over her pussy, cupping it gently. It was then she felt his hand get cooler, not cold, just lightly cool, as he covered her. Her whole body was a bit limp and jelly like feeling. Her breathing was starting to slow a touch.

"Are you okay?" Steve was regarding her with concern in his eyes, his hands gently rubbing her thighs. Darcy's mouth opened to find she couldn't quite use words yet, instead she managed a little nod. Steve shifted then, pulling her left leg up and together with her right. He shifted again to lean against the couch, with her legs bent up in his lap and pulled them close to his chest, his hands warmly running over her legs. Bucky's real hand had reached to run through her hair and brush her cheek.

"Do you feel good?" Bucky's nose was in her hair as well, speaking softly and gently to her. She nodded.

She was trying to get her voice back as her pulse and breathing started to calm more, and her body was now at least mostly responding her her commands. Not that she tried to move much, but she leaned her legs into Steve a little more, and her hands softly rubbed Bucky's arms. "Wow! I... I, wow." She giggled, still not quite able to put how all that sensation felt into words. Darcy wasn't even really sure there were words for it.

Bucky chuckled a bit, "were we really that good?"

"Yes! I've never felt like that before. Not even close. That was, mind blowing, like, for real." Darcy was well aware, at the start, and now again, that Bucky had been hard the whole time. Of course, so was Steve, that refractory period on super soldiers was definitely next to nothing. She looked up at Bucky, "as soon as I can move a little more, it's your turn."

That made Bucky grin. "Take your time, Darce. But I am looking forward to it."

It took her perhaps ten minutes to feel like she recovered enough to move. She slowly shifted, Steve moved down the couch a bit, and she leaned over between Bucky's legs. She trailed a finger down the underside of his dick, eliciting a kind of hiss from him. Bucky had been on a slow burn arousal that whole time, but he didn't want to come right away. The serum cocktail he got seemed to help with the control, but feeling her touch him, he knew he wouldn't hold out forever, soon enough she'd push him over that edge. He hoped to at least enjoy a little bit before that happened, focusing himself a bit as he watched her lean in, blowing softly on him before her tongue flicked at his tip. Bucky's metal hand gripped the edge of the couch, while his real hand slid into Darcy's hair. Noticing her butt pushed out and up a little behind her, he saw the opportunity to distract her focus a little for the sake of prolonging his arousal. He shot a look at Steve, who got his intention. It probably did seem like telepathy to others. Steve shifted a little closer and his hands brushed over Darcy's butt, softly squeezing and massaging, causing her to 'mmm'. That sensation kind of excited Bucky, the humming as her lips slid over his penis created a soft vibration of the air.

Still, as Steve's hand brushed down between her legs, his fingers stroking at her folds in a somewhat lazy manner. The intent wasn't to drive her crazy, or even to make her come at all, it was just to keep her from being completely focused on making Bucky come. It did distract her just enough that she had to go a little slower, and focus a little harder on each motion as her fingers stroked the base of his cock and grazed over his balls while her lips massaged the head. Bucky groaned, deep, a bit guttural. He held out for a few minutes, watching her as she watched him, his thumb rubbing just in front of her ear. His groan cut out, as his eyelids fluttered, while she sucked softly on him and he came in her mouth. Darcy was ready for him, and continued sucking gently, swallowing his come and easing him down before pulling back and licking her lips.

Steve's fingers were still rubbing at her pussy, and without having Bucky's dick in her mouth to focus on, Steve's fingers were all she could seem to notice. He nudged her legs apart just a little bit and pushed his first two fingers on his right hand inside her, while shifting to reach his left around her waist to rub her clit. Darcy's hands were bracing her, one on Bucky's thigh, the other on his hip. Bucky's hands held her head, fingers in her hair. He was glad his metal hand smoothed out so well, so he could let it slide into her hair without worry of tangling or hurting her. Darcy was quickly breathing hard, starting to moan and softly murmur Steve's name. Bucky just watched her face while Steve's fingers brought her to another peak. Every little expression, every twitch of her body, Bucky memorized it. The way Bucky watched her was intense. Darcy had maintained a good deal of eye contact with a couple of previous boyfriends throughout arousal and climax. It was a pretty amazing thing to watch, and she'd certainly watched Bucky come while she was sucking on him. But this was next level, deep eye contact. His gaze only shifting slightly when she licked her lips or her arm wobbled, or something. Bucky's stare felt as intense as what Steve's fingers were doing to her body. It kind of spun her mind again and as she came, her arms gave way. Bucky had moved his hands, seeming to have seen it coming, and eased her to him. Her cheek against his chest, her hands trying to cling to his sides as she rode out the waves of pleasure that went rippling through her body. Steve licked his fingers clean, again, once he was done.

Apparently Darcy needed more recovery time than they did. Not as completely trembling as before, but she couldn't seem to force her body up from Bucky's just yet, her ass still in the air though. She almost felt ashamed of herself for a moment, unable to move herself, exposing herself so completely. She had never gone so weak from sex before, but then, she'd never felt so at ease either in the hands of whoever she was with. Steve moved her again, resting her hip to the couch near Bucky's leg and curling her legs up against Bucky's other leg. Steve then sat down right behind her and stroked her legs and her back, and leaned to place soft kisses on hip and lower back. And she definitely didn't feel any hint of ashamed anymore. They were taking care of her. They were giving her pleasure on a level she'd never experienced before, and when it was so intense and overwhelming she couldn't even handle her own body, they did it for her, and held her, and made sure she was okay.

After several quiet minutes, Bucky's arms wrapped snugly around her, his hands stroking her hair and back with care, "I can tell you two are going to be more than a handful." Her finger softly swirled over Bucky's chest and down his abdomen.

Both men chuckled, somewhat relieved to hear a little snark out of her. It was part of her magic. It was part of why she could in fact handle the two of them. "We definitely are, and don't let that Captain America facade fool you, he's more trouble than I am." Steve flipped Bucky off, and Bucky laughed more.

"Oh, I don't doubt it." Darcy gave Steve a playful glare. "Mr. 'Never touched a pussy before' has me trembling in a minute flat. That is not normal for me."

Steve turned bright red and kissed her hip, while Bucky was still chuckling and then responded for his friend, "that part was true. He's very observant though, and he plays to win, pretty much all the time. That dogged determination to keep on going, and continue asserting his ideas, which annoyingly, are pretty much always the noble, thoughtful, selfless ways to go. It's hard to keep up with, or keep track of. You do know he was rejected from enlistment several times before basically jumping at the chance to be a guinea pig because he was just that determined to serve his country and do his part. To make a difference and stand up for those who couldn't."

Darcy laughed, her hand reaching down to run through Steve's hair. His gaze running up her body to her eyes before letting his lips follow. He and Bucky were completely at ease around one another, there was no encroaching on each others space, or being bothered by being in close proximity to one another while naked, it didn't bother them. They were already using it to their collective advantage with Darcy, not out of desire to overwhelm her, but just from wanting to please her completely. He kissed up her side, using his left hand for bracing against the couch, his right roaming freely over her leg, side, breast, before catching her lips in his. Darcy loved that Steve was determined, but also kind and thoughtful, and did seem to have the most well calibrated moral compass she'd ever met. Somehow she could even feel that in his kiss. Firm, passionate, but tender all at once. When he pulled back, it was in his eyes as well, desire and wanting her, but also wanting her to be happy and fulfilled. Eyes were the windows to the soul, so the saying went, and Darcy felt like Steve was letting her look right inside. Steve adored the look in Darcy's eyes, there was a playfulness there almost all the time, and even when she casually tossed out snark, he could see the deeper thoughts that hid behind that snark. She was practical, yet adventurous, strong and caring. "I might be all those things, but I had to be to survive. I couldn't always rely on my casually, effortlessly, cool might as well have been brother."

Bucky rolled his eyes, he wasn't sure sometimes if he was really all that back then, or if all those times having his brain scrambled would never truly let him connect to all of what he was before. He wasn't sure he was really as confident as Steve seemed to paint him as. His memory kept telling him Steve was the one with all the confidence, he just hadn't had the physical size to defend that confidence against idiots just looking for a target. Darcy grinned, "then let's see how that determination and will to win and survive does, lay back Captain Pussy."

Steve paused, his brow furrowed quizzically, but the curl of his lips was clearly amused all the same. "Captain Pussy?"

"Yup, no longer Captain America, at least not around here. You and your fingers are not a symbol of America to me now, they are a symbol of body trembling, weakened limbed orgasms." Steve's bottom lip pouted out slight, his eyes got all puppy wide, but he still somehow looked rather proud of himself. Bucky was covering his mouth trying not to completely bust out laughing. Darcy pushed out her bottom lip a moment then pointed a finger, "Lay back, mister."

Steve nodded and moved, laying himself back against the other arm of the couch, similarly to how Bucky was, and had been, sitting. Darcy pushed herself up from Bucky's body, giving him a little kiss before crawling the few feet across the couch to Steve. This time, she laid down on her belly, rather than kneeling, and ending up with her ass way up in the air, like she had when she'd given Bucky a blow job. Even though Steve was already erect, she kissed and softly sucked her way up the inside of Steve's thigh. Darcy was rather pleased with the way his hands immediately gripped the couch, and his eyes held only desire, want, passion, and need for her.

Darcy paused when she felt Bucky settle in over her, gently wedging his right knee between her legs, the left coming down to the outside of her near the edge of the couch. She wasn't sure what his game was, but she was trying to focus, because she kind of wanted to make Steve crazy. Bucky leaned in close to her, his hands bracing to either side of her body, "go nice and slow, Doll. Make him squirm. Show him what it feels like." Bucky's voice almost had her coming undone, but she liked it, little prickling, tingling sensations crawling down her spine.

Steve made a half-assed attempt at looking betrayed by Bucky's comments, but he liked the idea at the same time. This game, that wasn't really a game anymore, it was so real, was still far too much fun to not keep playing. Steve definitely wanted the part of the game where Darcy slowly made him crazy. Bucky softly trailed kisses down her back, his right hand moving to gently squeeze her hip. It felt wonderful, but he seemed to, at least so far, be keeping it low key. It wasn't overly distracting, just wonderfully sensuous. It made her feel sexy, which she intended to use as her lips continued up Steve's leg as he groaned softly. Her lips detoured as she neared his groin, moving over his upper thigh to his hip, then sliding her tongue lightly down that line that was half of that glorious 'v' on a man. Steve reached his left hand out to run his fingers along Darcy's arm and play with her hair. They found eye contact as Darcy nipped her lips at the base of his dick. It was slow and teasing, and Steve loved it and wanted more. More of the slow and teasing, and more intensity also, but this was her game, and he had to play by her rules on this one, and he was going to love every minute of it. Her lips brushing together, mouthing kisses over his penis, her finger tips randomly brushing at his balls. It was almost chaotic, she kept no pattern, doing as she pleased, and keeping him hanging in constant anticipation of the next teasing touch of her fingers or lips. She went on like this for a while, he had incredible control, but her slow and erratic touches also kept him hovering in a state of high arousal, but never quite getting to that edge, as she went she mixed in other things as well, just to keep him guessing. A gentle bite on the inside of his thigh that made him gasp, and made Bucky chuckle softly, his warm breath on her back spurred her on. She was loving the way he softly touched her and kissed her, and occasionally did chuckle at how Steve reacted, and once or twice whispered a, 'nice, Doll' near her ear. She was very aware of Bucky's presence behind her, but he never intruded on her focus to slowly unwind Steve.

Running a finger down the underside of Steve's cock evoked a long, low, shuddering groan. Darcy almost trembled at the sound, and immediately repeated the action and his hips rocked. His eyes wide and dark, his right hand gripping the couch so hard, she hoped it didn't break. Being able to cause that reaction in him was exciting. Steve's left hand was clinging to her head, fingers firm, but not too hard. He just wanted the contact, the couch was taking the brunt of his intensive arousal. Flicking the tip of his penis with her tongue made him moan, she then went for another string of random open mouth kisses along his shaft, while her thumb softly stroked his balls. "Oh God, Darcy!" That made her grin something fierce, as his hips rocked at her again. She finally slid her lips over the head of his dick and began to massage him with her lips, then suck a little more a moment, then massage, and flicked her tongue, and Steve was having trouble keeping his eyes open as his body quivered. Her hand curled around the base and stroked as she finally gave him some rhythm. Within a few minutes, he was coming, hard, in her mouth, hips rocking, body shaking, head back, eyes closed, no control. Darcy swallowed and eased him down slow before pulling away, her hands rubbed Steve's thighs and she kissed over the bit of hair just over his penis. Steve wasn't a very hairy guy, but he had a bit in the places one expected there to be some.

Regaining his focus, Steve stared at her again, a bit of bright eyed awe and wonder residing there, and it almost made Darcy giddy. She tried to be cooler than that though, but she knew he probably read it in her eyes, but that was okay. She didn't really want to hide it from him, she just wanted to keep up the game just a little farther. "I like watching you come undone. It's a whole new side to you."

His breathing was slowly coming down to normal, left hand softly holding and caressing her cheek, "and it's only for you, Kitten."

Her eyebrow perked up at that nickname. She hadn't always appreciated pet names from boyfriends. A couple had made them sound kind of condescending, but the way Bucky said Doll was about the sexiest thing she'd ever heard, and hearing Steve say Kitten kind of felt like having a fluffy little kitten curl up inside her heart. The moment was rocked when Bucky dragged his finger down her spine, "I think it's time to make this kitten purr." And that made her tremble just a little.

Steve shifted a little, and they both gently nudged her to move. Darcy moved to lean back into Steve, as she'd been earlier with Bucky. Steve wrapped his arms around her, holding her back against his chest, and she spread her legs for Bucky. Bucky spread kisses over her legs, a few on one, then the other and back. His hands rubbed and tickled her flesh as he went. When he reached his destination, he laid on his stomach, curled his hands under and around her thighs, and he nipped at her folds. Unfocused at first, lips nipping, tongue brushing with a feather touch, one spot, then another, Darcy beginning to writhe with every single one. Steve's right hand strayed down to tease at her mound, and offer random, single, tingling strokes over the hood of her clit while Bucky was busy tonguing at her opening. The only reason she wasn't dripping all over herself was Bucky's tongue was lapping it all up. Steve's other hand softly fondled her breasts, moving back and forth, squeezing, brushing, pinching, flicking. Bucky's hands weren't moving all over, but they rubbed at her thighs, squeezed her butt, and occasionally gripped her hips as she rocked into his mouth. The way his eyes grinned at her whenever she did, told her he loved it though. Bucky gripped her hips not to stop her, but to excite her, and actually hopefully get her hips to rock a little more. He loved feeling her body reach for him, and Bucky wanted to give her body everything it wanted from him. In a perfectly timed motion, with little more than a glance between them, Steve's fingers and Bucky's mouth traded spots. Steve's fingers slid inside her, while Bucky's lips closed around her clit and flicked and sucked. Darcy shuddered and moaned, the build growing, feeling the rush of tingles growing into a current to rival her taser before it zapped. A few thrusts and sucks and she was gripping Steve's arm and Bucky's shoulder as her legs grabbed at his body. Her body trembled, her hips bucking a couple more times as they slowed, but didn't quite stop. They gave her a moment, when Bucky caught her eyes again, he wiggled his tongue flat atop her clit and her eyes went wide, nodding her head. Steve's fingers, and Bucky's mouth increased, faster this time. A quick push against her sensitive places, and she was moaning, her head leaned into Steve's cheek as she held on tight. They took her up and over the edge again, as her body convulsed of its own accord, and her body went a little limp again after, as Steve pulled his fingers from her and licked them clean. Bucky gently licked her clean, not trying to arouse or over simulate her, he watched her as he did so, to be sure. Darcy smiled softly, enjoying the care and attention.

After a minute, still working on fully catching her breath, though it was getting there, Steve tucked some of her hair behind her ear and said softly, "you want to come to bed?"

Bucky had spent the last minute or two, laying, his head resting on her lower abdomen. It was definitely a spot no man had gotten so cozy with before, but she liked it, he seemed to like it. Actually, love was probably the more appropriate word. But he pulled himself up to sit when Steve spoke. Darcy glanced from one to the other with somewhat lazy eyes. "In a little bit, when I can actually get up and move."

"You don't need to. We just need to know you want to stay with us?" Bucky smiled, warm and soft, his hand tenderly rubbing her thigh.

"I want to stay." Darcy didn't even need to think about that. The only way this night got better was not having to leave, and falling asleep with one or both of them. She wasn't completely sure on the logistics or if there were any rules or guidelines for whatever this relationship was they were starting. But she didn't have the energy to worry about that, they could figure it out later, as long as tonight was good.

Bucky shifted, Steve did also helping to maneuver Darcy so Bucky could pick her up as he stood. She had also never been picked up so easily by anyone since she was a child. By the time she was about twelve she'd filled out a little too much to be easy for anyone to lift. Half her boyfriends never even tried, the other half complained, perhaps jokingly, but she hadn't always enjoyed the joke. But Steve and Bucky were super strong, so much that she seemed to weigh almost nothing to them, which felt kind of nice to her. Bucky carried her to his room, Steve followed, turning down the sheets so they could get in.

"I think I can stand now, if you want to put me down." She was tired, ready to crawl into bed, but she didn't feel like her legs couldn't hold her now.

"Bed's almost ready, and I could keep holding you for a while still." Bucky sort of squeezed her closer.

"Actually, could I get down and use the bathroom?" It sort of felt strange asking, but she had to be let down to go anywhere.

Bucky chuckled then, "sure, sorry. Of course." He set her down and she scurried into his bathroom.

When she came out, Steve was gone. She looked around, Bucky knew. "He just went to use his bathroom, he'll be right back. Get comfy, I'll be right out too." Bucky kissed her softly before going into the bathroom, only closing the door over, not latching it shut, mostly because he wasn't sure if she cared to see him pee.

Darcy wasn't accustomed to sleeping naked, she'd tried it a few times when she was in college, but had her own private bedroom, but while it had felt kind of nice physically, she always felt ill at ease, so she went back to pajamas after maybe two tries. She thought about going back to the living room to get her panties at the very least, but she wasn't sure how they were planning to sleep. If they were naked, maybe she could be too. That was when Steve came back, still naked, but carrying a pillow, and moved to get in the bed. "I like my own pillow. Bucky has different pillows." He shrugged and smiled at Darcy. "If his pillows aren't to your taste, you can check my room, or the closet, there's some different kinds."

"This is probably okay." She perhaps liked some a little more than others, but she'd sleep on whatever pillows were provided in general. Some pillow was better than no pillow, and there were plenty of pillows on Bucky's bed. Actually, his sheets were really soft as well, it was pretty nice. "Everything feels nice and soft."

"I like soft." Bucky had opened the door and come back into the room, quickly sliding into the bed behind her. His right hand sliding over her stomach, head bowing to move his lips on her shoulder.

"Am I soft enough?" Darcy smiled over her shoulder at him as Steve's hand curled around her leg.

"You are perfectly soft." His fingers slid up her side, over and around her shoulder and squeezed her arm, tugging softly for her to lay down with them.

Darcy did, laying back, not sure again how three people slept together, but figuring they'd sort it out in a moment. Bucky pulled her back to his chest, as flush against as he could get her. It felt like he was trying to feel as much of her body as possible with his own. Steve then shifted in close, his nose brushing Darcy's, his head on the edge of that pillow he brought in with him. Bucky had buried his face in the back of Darcy's neck, she could feel his warm breath there. She had definitely just become the filling in the sandwich, and she'd never felt better. Her left hand folding over herself, and over Bucky's arm. Her right curls around Steve's body. Her legs tangle into both of theirs, and sleep grabs them all quickly.


End file.
